


亦正亦邪

by This Writer Doesnt Write (E_synonyM)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Tony Stark, Endo-Sym Armor, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremis, Extremis Tony Stark, Fluff and Smut, Heroes to Villains, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Porn, Rutting, Secret Identity, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vigilante Bucky Barnes, Vigilante Tony Stark, Villain Bucky Barnes, Villain Tony Stark, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_synonyM/pseuds/This%20Writer%20Doesnt%20Write
Summary: Bucky邪惡地勾起嘴角，雙眼玩弄地瞇起，"Stark，你興奮到失禁了嗎？"





	亦正亦邪

**Author's Note:**

> ．冬兵/白罐  
．美隊/白罐  
．亦正亦邪!Tony  
．我流Tony  


城市邊緣廢棄的一棟建築物內傳出急促的喘息和碰撞的聲響。

Tony怒吼著把Bucky推在牆上，他的下半身被自己的分泌物弄得潮濕一片，多得甚至從他的雙腿間淅瀝滴落。

Bucky邪惡地勾起嘴角，雙眼玩弄地瞇起，"Stark，你興奮到失禁了嗎？"他一邊說一邊將中指伸進被牛仔褲緊緊勒住的臀縫，在隔著布料的洞口上摩娑，兩團飽滿渾圓的臀肉在他的手掌下狠狠一抖，一小灘稠液流進掌心。

"你這個該死的—該死的混帳——"Tony惡狠狠地騎在Bucky手指上前後扭動自己的屁股，胯部拚命按壓在男人束縛在作戰褲裡的陰莖上。

"你穿著這條褲子，是想要誘惑我嗎？嗯？寶貝？看看它，緊成這個樣子，你是怎麼穿上去的？你怕我不狠狠操你，操到你站不起來嗎？"他的下顎被Tony捏住，那雙琥珀色的眼珠凶狠地瞪著他，閃爍著危險的銀光，但Bucky知道要怎麼擊潰他，尤其是在這個時刻，擊潰一個飢渴的Tony Stark再容易不過了。

"閉上你的嘴，閉上你這個該死的嘴然後—"Tony的聲音被從身後伸進褲子的手截住，"噢——"

"轉過去趴在牆上，把你的小屁股翹起來，Stark，否則我不會給你想要的。"Bucky用另一隻空閒的手搧在Tony臀上，Tony被他打得腿一軟，向前撲到Bucky身上，克制不住發出黏膩地長吟，他惱怒地吻住Bucky，舌頭在他的嘴裡狂躁地翻攪，直到自己受不了了才乖乖趴到牆上。

Tony正穿著一條緊到不行的褲子，緊地勒在他的會陰上，完美展現出那兩瓣屁股火辣的線條，不留一絲想像，牛仔褲屁股上的褲袋在他彎下腰時邪惡地挺起。

那曲線簡直有害風化，他根本不該被允許穿著這條褲子走上大街，Bucky興奮地扯下那件褲子，讓那兩團渾圓的臀肉彈出，那下面沒有穿任何其他東西，完全光裸，被自己流出的液體濕得光澤一片，他被眼前的光景刺激地瘋狂吸氣。

這太超過了，怎麼有人能長著這樣邪惡的屁股？

Bucky不能自控地再一次掌摑那對臀瓣，看著它在自己手下彈動發抖，那雙手毫無自控力地揉開兩瓣，只為了看那個濕潤發紅的肉洞在他的氣息下微微顫動，它在此刻就是最上等、最美味的佳餚，沒有人能抵抗得住。

"啊——"Tony的腰在他的舌頭伸入屁股時癱軟下來，啜泣著扭轉腰部，屁股拚命向後推，恨不能吞下那條該死的舌頭。

"不夠—不夠—"一根手指鑽進緊縮的肉道，Tony壓抑不住挺起上身靠上Bucky的肩頭，坐在那根手指上瘋狂地操著自己，"還要、還要更多，還要、我還要，Bucky—"

"你這個飢渴的小東西，濕成這個樣子，你是要尿出來了，是不是，哼？"Bucky咬在Tony的耳垂上，三根手指在濕滑的肉道上猛烈插弄，翻攪出失禁一般的淫液，那個力度可以讓任何一個普通人受傷，但Tony不是普通人，他的身體可以承受比一般人更多，這讓他想要更多，渴求更多，而Bucky更不是一般人。

Bucky抽出手指，雙手抱住Tony的膝蓋將他背對自己舉到牆上，就著懸空的姿勢從背後騰空地插入了他，Tony被這突如其來的侵入刺激得嘶喊了一聲，但很快追上了Bucky的步調，吼叫著色情淫靡的污辱或讚美，恨不能逼得Bucky幹爛他的屁股。

"你這淫蕩的娃娃，你想要這根陰莖想要得瘋了哈？"

"是—是！你這該死的混帳，還有你該死的Alpha陰莖，我要你用它狠狠幹我，就是那裡、就是那裡！"

Tony在Bucky向後退時嗚咽著反手按住他的胯部阻止他離開，"別急，寶貝，這就滿足你..."

粗硬的龜頭幾乎退到了穴口外，在Bucky沉下腰時往上頂住腸道上另一個洞口。

被抵住內陰口，意識他要做什麼的Tony更加激動地哀求，要他快點、再快點，巨大的龜頭頂開了那圈拚命收縮的洞口，插入了另一處更加濕潤、更加緊緻的通道，它戰略性地往外滑出，只為了推入更深的地方，反覆地在那層敏感的肌肉上拉出推進，擠出一股又一股大量的淫液。

Tony感覺自己像是尿出來了，從雙腿間流出的液體浸濕了Bucky的恥毛，甚至沿著他的大腿肌肉滴在了地板上，所有的感官只能集中在那根深埋在他肚皮下的陰莖，它越來越深入，越來越深入，只差那麼一點點——Tony哭喊了出來，最深處的入口死命吸住Alpha的龜頭，"進來！進來—Bucky—插進來—插進我的子宮裡！"

直白的乞求刺中Bucky的腦後，他照做了，狂亂地晃動臀部，讓囊袋一下又一下撞上Tony的臀肉，Tony感覺得到那根陰莖正在他的體內一點點膨脹，吹氣球般撐開他的穴道，頂部逐漸地向外突起，他為了那種感受狂亂地哭求，只要它，只要它插進來，進到他的最深處，狠狠插進他的入口，在那裡面攪亂一切——

"Tony——"

Alpha最粗壯的結撐開了Omega的入口，刺進了最甜蜜的壺嘴，一大股熱流從裡頭噴湧而出，Tony失控地尖叫著額頭猛地撞上牆面，全身不自然地痙攣，兩團臀肉在Bucky的陰莖上劇烈彈動，但是男人沒有停下，他在那陣不規則的咬合中興奮地捏住Tony的臀瓣，鼻尖埋進Tony的脖子，在那個香甜的糖壺裡翻攪，腫大的龜頭頂上輸卵管，或戳刺在子宮壁上，Tony恐慌地哭了出來。

"嗚嗚嗚、不行、太深了—不要—不要那麼深—..."他的雙腿無助地在牆上踢踹，雙手扒拉著牆面，Bucky的膝蓋頂住牆壁，單以大腿撐住Tony的重量，他用騰出的雙手拉起Tony的上衣，隨手扔在地上，抓住Tony的手腕，讓他不能撐住自己，再將他的上半身不留縫隙地壓制在粗糙的水泥牆上，緊接著不留餘地地向上一頂，滿意地聽見Tony因為乳尖狠狠磨過牆面而發出的尖叫，開始不緊不慢地往上頂弄，確保Omega紅腫的乳頭每一次都被完整地刷過。

"嗚嗚...不要...不要..."

"怎麼樣？乳頭磨得舒不舒服，寶貝？"

汗水沿著Tony頸項背面的線條流下，Bucky伸出舌頭吸吮那片潤澤的肌膚，髖部緩慢地左右研磨，頂著Tony的身體上下起伏。

"啊...嗚..."Omega的臉頰抵在牆壁上，失神地抽噎著，被折磨地說不出一個字來，Bucky得意地笑了起來，捏住Omega精緻的下巴轉向自己，享受Tony被親吻時迷糊的嗚咽回應，如同玩具般翻過他的身子放在地上。

"再兇我啊，你這小東西。"Bucky用鼻尖輕輕刮過Tony，叼住他柔軟的唇瓣，逗弄蜷在脣齒後軟嫩的紅舌，直到Tony嗚嗚著抗拒。

Tony的腳踝被舉起放到Bucky的肩上，屁股再次被填滿，飽脹的感受使他仰起脖子，雙腿的肌肉緊繃到發顫，Alpha還沒有將精液射入他，他的身體沒有得到滿足，下一輪熱潮再度升起。

粗壯的器物輕鬆地撞入已被操開的肉道，龜頭直接卡進了緊緻的壺口，Tony的慾望再一次被挑起，但是這次比起狂躁的性欲，更是純粹的生理本能。

Bucky熱愛他的本能，他熱衷於擊碎Tony的理智，操碎他驕傲的表殼，只剩下柔軟的蚌肉。

他在Bucky的陰囊上舒服地吟叫，兩腿不知羞恥地敞開，雙手抓住自己的乳頭粗魯地擰弄，呻吟低沉又悠長，完全沉浸在甜膩的慾望中，就像個淫蕩的性愛玩偶一樣，只屬於Bucky的玩偶。

Bucky不再忍耐，陰莖結一個深挺卡進了柔韌的糖壺，享受被濃郁的Omega甜液浸泡的快感，在葫蘆中來回拖動，輾磨著肉壁，幾乎將子宮位移，Tony哭了出來，一邊哭一邊夾緊屁股，狂亂地甩著頭，整個身體都在不停地抽顫，Alpha的陰莖退出了一點，龐大的結卡在敏感緊緻的子宮頸道上抽插，一陣潮水澆在粗壯的陰莖上，那根凶器就隨著這波洶湧的浪潮猛烈地摩擦，飽脹的陰囊狠狠拍打在Omega的腿根上。

Tony語無倫次地哭叫，在Alpha的龜頭抵進子宮壁兇猛地撞擊時，胸膛似要折斷地弓起，Bucky被Omega高潮時痙攣的道壁夾得失去控制，在這陣亂潮中將精液灌入被操得一蹋糊塗的子宮，一股接著一股將那個窄小的空間灌得撐起，Tony難受地低哼，一隻手保護性的放在脹起的腹部上。

Bucky溫柔地拉開那隻手，親吻鼓起的小腹，"乖，把它們留在裡面你才會舒服。"

他剛抽出軟下的性器，混亂的黏稠物就流出那個被操得閉合不起的洞口，加入地面上已形成的水窪，那個畫面讓Alpha不由自主地吸了口氣，用拇指抹開穴口旁的黏液，湖藍的眼睛喜愛地盯著被自己佔有的小穴，忍不住又用手指在裡頭掏弄，挖出更多液體。

"嗯..."Tony虛弱地夾起大腿，磨蹭著Bucky的手腕。

"噓......"Bucky在Tony身邊躺下，手指漫不經心地移動，愛憐地啄吻Omega被眼淚浸濕的臉龐，Tony闔著眼找到Bucky的唇，慵懶地和他的舌頭相纏，在Bucky的指節上輕顫。

"愛你...愛你在我的身體裡，愛你的精液在我的肚子裡..."

"那我的陰莖呢？"他抓住Tony的手放在被Omega淫液潤澤得光亮的性器上。

Tony抽了口氣，"也、也愛它..."哽咽著，"愛它...愛你、愛你..."

"噢，寶貝，"Bucky溫柔地環住Tony的腰，將他裹進懷裡，親吻他柔軟的髮頂，"我也愛你。"

FIN  
2019/4/29


End file.
